1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector which connects two wiring boards with each other or a surface-mounted electrical connector which is mounted on a surface of a wiring board and used for connection or the like with respect to the other electrical connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an electrical connector is provided in an electrical circuit such as an ECU mounted in an automobile or the like in order to electrically connect one metal substrate (a wiring board) with the other printed board (a wiring board).
As a conventional surface-mounted electrical connector, there is one constituted of a plurality of contactors each having a joint portion which is jointed to a contactor pad of a wiring board through a solder and a housing which secures and holds these contactors in such a manner that the joint portions are substantially linearly aligned. For example, a gel type cream solder containing a solder component and a flux component is previously attached on each contactor pad of an aluminum substrate, and joint portions of many contactors of a surface-mounted electrical connector are pressed against and heated on respective contactor pads, thereby soldering the joint portions on the contactor pads.
It is to be noted that a regular hybrid integrated circuit mounted in a computer, an acoustic equipment, an automobile or the like has an aluminum substrate on which a semiconductor element or the like is mounted and a printed board which is hierarchized through a spacer which maintains a predetermined gap between the printed board and this aluminum substrate and on which a connector is mounted. Joint portions which are bent in an L-like shape at end portions of a plurality of leads are jointed on one lateral side of the aluminum substrate by using a solder, and many thin holes are provided in the printed board. The leads are inserted into and soldered in the thin holes, and connecting these leads with leads of the connector achieves connection between a semiconductor element or the like and the connector (see Patent Reference 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 221419-1995).
As described above, in the conventional surface-mounted electrical connector, since many contactors are secured and held in the housing in such a manner that the respective joint portions are substantially linearly aligned, a flatness degree (within an allowable value of 0.1 mm) of the aluminum substrate becomes a problem when mounting this surfaced-mounted electrical connector on a surface of the aluminum substrate. When a degree of warpage or irregularities of the aluminum substrate is large, the joint portions are not seated on the contactor pads, and jointing between the contactor pads and the joint portions through a solder does not become normal, thereby leading to a problem of a joint defect.
In order to solve the above-described problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide a surface-mounted electrical connector which can prevent joint portions from being raised from contactor pads of a wiring board and avoid a joint defect.